turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
Finalists
'Performance' Locations *Los Angeles, Episode 1 *Boston, Episode 1-4 *Moroni, Episode 4-5 *Derbent, Episode 5-6 *Westward Ho!, Episode 6 *London, Episode 6-7 Episodes Episode 1 | Premiere "Black on Black" The episode begins with the girls walking around the streets of Los Angeles, eventually meeting up at Griffith Park, where they run into male model and a judge for this cycle - Erico Nunes. He announces that the girls have a challenge, immediately. The girls have to pair up, with one group with three, and they have two hours to take a perfect selfie that sells themselves, as well as the popular Snapchat app. Their photos will only be viewed for 10 seconds, and the winner will be the one who had the longest lasting impression. As the girls paired up, nobody wanted to be with Rosemary, but Kandie's kind heart got the best of her, and she allowed her into their group. After the two hours are up, Erico reviews the girls photos. He states that Animato and Rosemary stood out the most, however the challenge could only have one winner, and that is Rosemary. She wins a $1,000 shopping spree with a girl of her choice, and first choice of a bed. So, after a plane ride, the girls get to their new home in Boston, which leaves girls less than impressed. Eventually, the girls go to panel. Tyra reviews the prizes: A contract with RED Model Management. A spread and cover in Elle Korea, and a contract with Sephora Cosmetics. She also reviews the photos; a mysterious photoshoot in the woods wearing all black. Some girls, like Animato and Kandie, impressed, but none as much as Dao, who recieves first call out. Meanwhile, some disappoint, such as Claudine and Rosemary. In the end, Deniz and Nim Nang are placed in the bottom two, but Deniz is saved for proving growth since her original cycle, thus sending Nim Nang from Myanmar home. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2:' Deniz Gerçek & Nim Nang Chamaranatay *'Eliminated:' Nim Nang Chamaranatay Episode 2 "Pre-Pear Uranus" The episode starts out with a small argument between Stella and Koyal, with Kandie as their mediator. Koyal and Kandie both agree, Koyal should not have to help Stella sacrifice a goat. Almost immediately, a Tyra Mail appears, and the girls instantly know that it is hinting to makeovers. Haddassah tries to explain how she knows what the makeovers will be, but she fails immensely. The girls arrive at a salon, and Tyra announces what the makeovers will be. Deniz quits, who knows why, really. The girls get their new looks, most of which are happy about it. Instead of announcing how she feels of her makeover, Stella tells the audience to "Save the whales." Meanwhile, Koyal is very upset that she has to cut her hair, but has it done anyways. The girls get home and see a Tyra Mail showing a picture that reads "Pre-Pear Uranus". The girls are confused by the message, but at the photoshoot, Il-hong and Erico announce the girls will be symbolizing the planets. The girls then go back to the Top Model house and discuss their photoshoot before getting a Tyra Mail announcing panel. At panel, after going over the prizes, the girls' photos are critiqued. Again, Dao impresses, with Animato close behind, giving them the highest two call outs. Rosemary unimpressed again, however just a little less than Kandie and Stella who were in the bottom two. Kandie, in the end, was eliminated for not being memorable. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2:' Kandie Lorson & Stella Bergmark *'Eliminated:' Kandie Lorson Episode 3 "Politically Correct Carrot" At the start of the episode, it shows Dao and Maral, as usual, talking badly about the girls. Most of their conversation lands on Stella, and how she stayed over Kandie the week prior. Later, in a conversation with Claudine, Rosemary tells about her gut-wrenching past, in which Claudine brushes aside and makes jokes about, of which makes Rosemary mad and causes her to yell at Claudine. Afterwards, Rosemary goes to her room, where after getting a hard time from Maral, she yells at her as well, unleashing an argument that erupts throughout the house. After everything calmed down, a Tyra Mail is announced, and the girls are later seen walking into, of all things, a grocery store. Erico is there and tells the girls the challenge; they must pick one item from the store, and sell the product in a commercial. Claudine wins the challenge for being the only one to impress; as she sold her bottle of ketchup. The day later goes on without any Tyra Mail of a photoshoot, which confuses and worries the girls. As some have trouble falling asleep, others cause the trouble, causing irritability around the house. At four in the morning, Il-hong comes into the house and wakes the girls, telling them they have their photoshoot now, which is a natural, black and white beauty shot, saying that models have to be ready for a new job in the blink of an eye. *'First Call-out: '''Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 3: Stella Bergmark, Maral Arshakyan, Rosemary Phoenix *'Eliminated: '''Maral Arshakyan & Rosemary Phoenix Episode 4 '"Thirst For Victory" After Rosemary and Maral's shocking elimination, the girls are left in panel. Tyra begins a speech, congratulating the girls for surviving the difficult first few weeks of the competition. Afterwards, she announces she has a surprise for the girls, they're going overseas to Comoros, in which the girls barely respond. Later, on the plane, the girls question where Comoros is. Il-hong walks out to give the girls English to French dictionaries for them to study, as one of Comoros' official languages is French, and Koyal asks where the Comoros is located, and Il-hong states they'll say when they land. Animato and Claudine, both French speakers, discuss where the Comoros is as the girls study. Animato tells the viewers in the confessional that it is an archepeligic country off the coast of Eastern Africa. Following the girls landing in their new setting, Il-hong announces their first overseas challenge: Go sees! The girls have over three hours to visit three different designers. During the challenge, Haddassah, Dao, and Claudine all run into each other. Literally. In the end, all the girls make it to all the designers. After giving the girls' critiques, Il-hong announces the challenge winner, who is Animato. The girls then make it to their house. They are shown hanging around the pool and getting along, enjoying their day off and loving their new location. The next day, Il-hong and Erico stop by to prep the girls for their next photoshoot, saying that it won't be just them in their photos. In pairs, the girls are assigned an emotion and were told to portray it to their partner. Afterwards, the girls are taken to their photoshoot: portraying different sports on the beach with nude male models. The sports each model was assigned and the male model(s) they were working with is given in the chart below. That night, the girls attended the new panel in Comoros. After reviewing the prizes, judges, and photoshoot theme, critquing begins. Dao, yet again, is highly praised for her photo, as are Claudine and Koyal. In the end, Tyra announces a first in this show - she couldn't decide a First Call Out, and awards both Claudine and Dao with a first call out. She congratulates them both, and announces that Dao has broken a record for the most First Call Outs in one season, as well as consecutively. Haddassah and Stella find themselves in the Bottom Two. Stella's inability to impress for three solid weeks causes her to be sent home. *'First Call-out: '''Claudine Fan & Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2: Haddassah Malachi & Stella Bergmark *'Eliminated: '''Stella Bergmark Episode 5 '"A Grim Reunion" As the apparent top 5 relax in their new Comoros home, Il-hong surprises the girls. She gathers them up in the living room and states she has a special announcement, the first of many, one of the eliminated girls has been given a second chance. The returning girl turns the corner, revealing it is Maral, who was eliminated in episode 3. Only Dao seems happy about Maral's return into the competition, as they are seen discussing the week that Maral missed. During so, downstairs, Animato, Haddassah, and Koyal discuss the comeback. Koyal's consistently sly comments about Haddassah spark a fight between them. Erico walks in during the argument, and shuts them up, and brings the girls to the foyer. Erico announces a new twist, each week, the girls are travelling to a new destination in order to relate to the "international" gimmick. Their destination for this week is Derbent, Russia. After landing in Russia, the girls find themselves walking down the streets of Derbent. Animato gives the girls a history lesson on Derbent just before Il-hong and Erico announce their weekly challenge - a lookbook of the girls posing around the streets of Russia. In the end, Animato wins the weekly challenge. Immediately after, the two judges announce they're going to their next photoshoot, an ad for Colgate. The girls pose around a luxorious mansion, smiling and all. Later, at panel, the photos are critiqued, but before the girls' get their individual evaluation, the girls have to stay who they think is the least deserving to stay in the competition. An overwhelming amount of girls say Haddassah, while only two say Maral. Haddassah's negative intel and bad photo sends her home. Meanwhile, Maral's failure to impress after her comeback lead to her second elimination. After the girls' exit, Tyra announces the final overseas destination: England! *'First Call-out: '''Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2: Haddassah Malachai & Maral Arshakyan *'Eliminated: '''Haddassah Malachai & Maral Arshakyan Episode 6 '"25 Percent" The final four contestants arrive in Westward Ho!, England. They are greeted by none other than Tyra, who announces they'll have a nice picnic to get to know each other. Unaware of what she's doing, Tyra interrupts all the girls and eats all the food before immediately telling the girls to leave to their house. How rude. The girls arrive at their final home - a penthouse in downtown England. They discuss their favorite moments in the competition and relax for the rest of the day, until Koyal decides to fall down the stairs.Soon after, Il-hong walks in and announces their weekly challenge. The four girls were split into teams of two and wore the same exact outfit in a Who Wore It Best? photoshoot. Claudine and Dao were announced as being the best team, with Dao being the challenge winner. Later at the house, before the girls left for their photoshoot, the girls noticed Koyal being distant and cold to the rest of the girls. When Claudine tries making conversation with her, Koyal becomes very rude to Claudine, which angers Animato and Dao. They end up in an argument together, with Animato storming off, and the girls leaving Koyal out on the balcony. That night, the girls go to their final photoshoot before the finale. They arrive at 50 Berkley Square, one of the most infamous buildings in London, for the fact that it is crawling with supernatural activity. The girls are told they must pose in elegant dresses inside the building. They had to be haunting, and unnervingly calm. Koyal breaks Dao's first call out streak with her earily calm and beautiful photograph. In a turn of evens, Animato and Claudine are placed in the bottom two for their lackluster portfolio, as well as this week's photos. In the end, Animato was eliminated for never reaching the judges' expectations of her, putting Claudine, Dao, and Koyal in the finale. *'First Call-out: '''Koyal Rana *'Bottom 2: Animato Cullen & Claudine Fan *'Eliminated: '''Animato Cullen Episode 7 '"The Grand Finale" The final three girls get home after panel and celebrate the last week in the competition.'' Soon after, Il-hong arrives at the girls' penthouse and announce the girls' final challenge. They go out to NU Model Management: London, and meet up with Mrs. Yu, who will become their boss if they win Sims' Next Top Model. The girls have one-on-one time with Mrs. Yu and tell them about theirselves as models as well as why they should be apart of her agency. After the interviews, Mrs. Yu announces that one of the girls would be eliminated on the spot. She chose to eliminate Dao. *'Eliminated: 'Dao Phoumsavanh Koyal and Claudine are immediately rushed off to their Sephora ads, in which Erico and Il-hong greet them. They also introduce a special guest, Ingheidur Fjólardóttir Oglivie, who won Cycle 09 of Generation 01, she allows the girls to ask for tips right before they get their photoshoot taken. Afterwards, the judges are seen in the panel for the final deliberation. They are seen going back and forth, however Tyra finally reached her decision. For her lovable personality, charm, amazing look, and growth over the course of the cycle, Sims' Next Top Model is Claudine Fan from Saint Martin!!! *'Sims' Next Top Model: 'Claudine Fan *'Runner Up: '''Koyal Rana Call-Out Order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant was part of a collective call-out with another contestant. *In episode 2, Deniz quit the competition before panel begun. *In episode 4, Claudine and Dao share the first call out together. *In episode 5, Maral was asked come back into the competition, and was eliminated the same episode. *Episode 8 was a reunion episode where all contestants (except for Deniz) met up with Tyra and discussed themselves after the show. Makeover Guide Photoshoot Guide Guide *Episode 1 Challenge: Snapchat *Episode 1 Photoshoot: Black on Black *Episode 2 Photoshoot: Trip To Uranus *Episode 3 Photoshoot: Beauty in B&W *Episode 4 Photoshoot: Olympic Mayhem *Episode 5 Challenge: Derbent Lookbook *Episode 5 Photoshot: Colgate Ads *Episode 6 Challenge/Photoshoot: Who Wore It Best? *Episode 6 Photoshoot: Haunted House All Stars The following girls are officially returning for Cycle 05: All Stars *Rosemary Phoenix *Stella Bergmark *Animato Cullen